


I am your great-grandfather

by annaarkadyevna



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Kyoshi is the best Avatar, Fluff, Gen, I think we all need more Zuko with the Gaang in our lives, Just the Gaang hanging out and being friends, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaarkadyevna/pseuds/annaarkadyevna
Summary: Zuko tells the Aang that Avatar Roku is his great-grandfather.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 792





	I am your great-grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> Post-The Southern Raiders.  
> This is barely edited so if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about it in the comments.  
> Yes, the title is a lame Star Wars reference.

The sun was setting on Ember Island, the air growing colder, and they all sat around a fire that Aang lit. He had looked at Zuko, seeking his approval, after setting the logs aflame.

"Did I do it right, Sifu Hotman?"

He hadn't been able to help the blush that spread through his cheeks, though hopefully Aang and the rest would mistake it for the warmth of the fire. The reality was that Zuko had yet to grow accustomed to anyone looking up to him, much less the Avatar. Though he knew part of it was teasing.

They all giggled, but Zuko knew they weren't making fun of him. (In a way, they were, but it wasn't malicious - they laughed the same way they did when one of Sokka's ideas would immediately prove unsuccessful, or when Katara would become too overbearing without need for it. It was a way of noticing each other. It made him feel seen.)

They were all eating in silence and Zuko enjoyed it in a way he never used to before. The tension that he used to associate with silence was, here, replaced with a sense of camaraderie and friendship that had seemed foreign to him the first couple of times; but now, he surprised himself by how easy he seemed to find it. He wished he had had this all his life.

Zuko let his shoulders drop, his eyes intently on the fire, watching it disappear into the air. If he laid in the sand he would fall asleep easily, which told him the moon was probably already high in the sky.

The fire was dying down. Zuko could easily give it some more life, but suddenly the flames were burning bright again. Zuko through the fire, across from him, where Aang was sitting, though this time he wasn't looking intently at Zuko. 

"Those firebending lessons are paying off," said Sokka. "Even if you can't defeat the Firelord, at least you'll be able to keep us warm".

And then Zuko noticed.

"Aang's not firebending. He's airbending - feeding the flame with the surrounding air".

Aang looked at him in surprise and then rubbed his head in embarrassment. The flames died down a little.

"I can do it with firebending, too," he said. And there it was again, that tone, almost as if he was afraid Zuko had been disappointed in him.

Zuko blushed again.

"No, it's alright. It's smart. I had never actually thought of that".

"He is the Avatar," said Sokka, almost sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like he created his own island, like Avatar Kyoshi," said Sukki, with a glint in her eye.

"You don't need to be the Avatar to create your own island," said Toph. She inched herself ever closer to Zuko, in a routine that was now familiar to him, and with a yawn, she let her body fall against Zuko's, seeking his warmth. "I bet I could create my own island".

"I'm sure you could, Toph," said Sukki. "Still, Avatar Kyoshi is the coolest Avatar".

"Aang's pretty cool if you ask me," said Katara.

"Thanks, Katara" said Aang.

"I don't think you can compare the two" intervened Sokka. "On the one hand, we know Aang better than any of the other Avatars. But on the other, Aang’s only twelve. Most of the other Avatars lived to old age. Avatar Kyoshi lived for 234 years!"

"Just another reason she's a badass," said Sukki.

"Well, I can't really argue for myself, but as the only person here that has met Avatar Roku, I can say he's pretty cool. He always gives me good advice" says Aang.

Zuko, who was slowly being lulled to sleep bu Toph's steady breathing, perked up at that.

"You've met Avatar Roku?"

"Yes. Met him a bunch of times. You met him too, back at his temple. Though I guess that doesn't really count" Aang said, his voice growing quieter by the end of the sentence, like it always happens whenever they remember a time when they were enemies and not friends.

Zuko hummed in lieu of an answer. He had forgotten about it, probably because at the time he hadn't known Avatar Roku was his great-grandfather.

"Well, I'm not sure about cool, but I think he was brave. It must have been hard, standing up to his friend".

Everyone was gaping at Zuko as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sokka.

"I thought you knew. Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin were childhood best friends".

Somehow their mouths grew even wider.

"How do you know that?" asked Katara, and Zuko was pleased to note there was no hint of doubt in her voice.

"I read about it. Uncle Iroh told me to find these scrolls. They told the story of Avatar Roku, how he and Sozin learned firebending together, always by each other's side until they learned Avatar Roku was the next Avatar. After he mastered the remaining three elements they met again, and by then Sozin was already thinking of his great war plan. The only reason he didn't act on it immediately was due to his friendship with Avatar Roku. He tried to dissuade his friend, but he never could. And then, one day there was a volcanic eruption and, instead of helping his friend, Firelord Sozin let him die so that he could finally start his war".

A somber silence followed his words. Zuko wasn't sure why he had told the story. Perhaps it would have been better not to.

"Why would your uncle want you to know that?" asked Sokka.

"I guess he wanted me to know more about my great-grandfather".

"Well, Zuko, it was a great story and all, but I don't think I needed to hear it to know Firelord Sozin was a terrible person," said Toph, who was apparently awake again.

Zuko laughed.

"I know," he said. "But, you see, apparently Avatar Roku is also my great-grandfather".

The whole group went back to looking at him like he had grown a third head.

"Avatar Roku was your great-grandfather?" asked Aang.

"That's right. On my mother's side" replied Zuko.

"That's kinda cool," said Katara.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" asked Aang.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it was important".

"Are you kidding me?" said Sokka. "Next time you apply to teach the Avatar firebending, how about you start with 'the last Avatar from the Fire Nation was my great-grandfather'?"

"Would that really have changed anything?" asked Zuko, aware that Sokka was just teasing him.

"Probably not, but, hey, it wouldn't have hurt. That would have caught us off guard, no doubt".

They all laughed.

"Wait, that means that, technically, Aang is your great-grandfather!" said Sokka.

"No, I don't think it does," said Zuko, blushing once again.

"Well, he is the reincarnation of all the other Avatar's past lives, so, I think it does, Zuko," said Katara.

"I think they're right, Zuko. You're my great-grandson, now".

"I'm older than you," said Zuko.

"Come on, Zuko! Show you're great-grandfather some respect" said Sokka.

They were all laughing again. Laughing at Zuko. It still astounded him how it made him feel loved.


End file.
